The present invention relates to cutting tools and, more particularly, to an auger bit.
Conventional augers include a shaft having a cutting end and a helical flute extending along the shaft to remove the material that is cut from the hole. After extended use, the cutting end of the auger wears down, reducing the efficiency of the auger.